


Year of the Cowgirl

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bells, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Milking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia, Shotacon, Size Difference, cowgirls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Celebrate the year with some milky maidens. Updates once a month.
Relationships: Akane | Whitney/Tauros, Gran/Narmaya (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Rolling with Bulls

**Author's Note:**

> We're back for another twisted Zodiac! Let's see what kind of crazy, carnal hijnks are in store for this year :)

* * *

**_I have a Discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Oh! Oh! Oh! O-OOOOH!”

“Ro!”

Whitney gasped and grasped the bar for dear life. The sturdy breeder’s bar held even under the intense weight of the mighty wild bull Pokemon that stuffed the gym brat with his massive, bovine cock. Her howls and screams echoed through the eerily silent stable as gym leader and her new friend engaged in beastly union.

Nothing about this scenario was normal - not the rosette cutie that openly let a massive, masculine Tauros fuck her tight little pussy, not her happy shrieks and delighted moans, and certainly not the milk that leaked out of her erect nipples. It was all so surreal and strange. As outlandish as her new outfit in fact.

Contrary to her usual cute aesthetic, the attire Whitney had on was flat out risque thanks to the cow printed bikini with frills that dug into her now-massive milky tits. The bottoms were torn and dangled on her thigh right against the cow-toned chaps that hugged both her shapely, fat thighs. Open-tipped gloves drew up to her elbows as she struggled to hold onto the bar for dear life. 

The apron tied around her waist swayed and waved with every thrust and was held against her by a thick black belt and open-ringed buckle. The strings of the apron and their long tail-tufted tips dangled around the Tauros big, fat cock as he plowed into her with the force to shake a tree. Her toes arched in her boots as she bucked back against the bull pokemon. She arched her chest out and revealed the jet black choker around her neck and the big, shiny cowbell currently trapped between her tight, milk-soaked bikini top.

Whitney didn’t know where it came from, and the Tauros certainly didn’t care either. All it knew was this annoying human came back to it with a different form and a vastly different personality. Her intent was clear and he was all too happy to take that from her.

“F-Fuck! Sooo big!” the gym leader wailed as her tight pussy squeezed around the unbearably big bovine boner. The pain still rippled up her spine, but there was much, much more pleasure to be found as well. Enough for her to grind and undulate her hips back against him to meet his inhuman strokes. Her hands shifted and stumbled on the bar until they were pressed against his forelegs instead.

_Clang! Clang!_

Her new bell clanged against the bar as it finally came loose from her massive, swollen tits. Her now-broken top hung around her hips as her milk-laden breasts flopped free and sprayed milk everywhere. The wild bull pokemon snorted as cold, human milk landed on his legs. His inhuman instincts smelled the fertile female and quickened his pace as he slammed into her big, bubbly ass as the urge to breed overwhelmed any rationality.

Whitney had no answers, not anymore. She didn’t even know where she was at this point. All she knew as her worldwide trip had taken her to a distant ranch famous for its milk and...well, here she was getting fucked by a tough, studly Tauros as she herself leaked like a Miltank. She didn’t care what had happened, only that she got to fuck this big studly bull and milk his seed with her cock-hungry womb like the sow she was.

_Whap_

She gasped as her own big breast slapped her in the face and smeared milk over her cheek. The Tauros’ thrusts actually forced her into the bar and kept her tit pinned in place as it flopped and flailed between her and the cold rod. More splashes of milk got near her lulled open lips and even landed on her tongue. 

“Mmmm, s-soo good,” she mewled as the crisp taste sent shivers up her spine. She made up her mind and propped her mouth wide open as the beastly bovine rammed her from behind. Her tongue hung out and waited as her leaky nipple flailed and flopped around her eager lips. Drool mixed with the excess milk as it loomed closer and closer until she could clamp down on her own teat.

“Mmpph~”

Whitney’s eyes fluttered shut as the hot tasty treat splashed between her cheeks. Her bell was stuck between the breeder rod and her breasts, but she failed to notice the cold metal touch on her bare bosom-flesh. Instead, she loudly suckled, as a newborn does its mother, while her bovine bull-daddy plowed her with his fat, giant Tauros cock. Her free hand dug into the bar as her other palm returned to grip the rod for much-needed support. Her body and the breeder stand kept her breast pinned in place as she messily and noisily slurped it all down.

Tauros’ ear twitched as he heard the human sow lap at her own udders. The pokemon snorted and sped up its pace as the wrist-sized cock slammed in and out of her juicy wet twat. His hind hooves stamped on the stable ground as the loud thunderous claps echoed around them. A puddle formed at their feet as she weeped her own milk from her neglected teat.

The gym cutie happily lapped up mouthful and mouthful of her own milk as she was fucked. The bell’s chime lingered in her ears even as it remained pinned between her breasts. As Whitney desperately suckled her own teat, the echoes grew softer and softer. She found the haze that had settled in her mind slowly parted and she actually found the strength to question. The strength to think.

‘How did I-What is-?!’

Clang!

The Tauros shifted back after he accidentally brushed her into the bar. His mistake caused the cold metal rod to tap against her bell. As the clear and crisp peal rattled in her ear, she did away with those pesky thoughts and focused on what mattered most.

Being knocked up by a wild bull.

“YESSS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUUUUCK MEEEEE!”

Whitney spat out her breast and screamed to the rafters as she bucked back against the wild bull. Her cries rattled the bovine’s ears as her already-tight pussy clamped down. The pokemon snorted and grunted as he struggled to pull out of her locked-down velvet trap. His tri-tails swung dangerously as the creature’s instincts threatened to take over.

Tauros’ plight made the orgasm-trapped Whitney scream and howl in pure wanton bliss. She squeezed herself against the bar and sent more of her milk out in erratic spray. The pokemon’s huge body pressed down on her and pinned her against the breeding rod. Her feet slipped out beneath her and dangled over the ground as the bull bred his new human sow.

Whitney somehow endured this constant attack on her curvy, yet still human body. If she were lucid and not in the midsts of her tantrums she may have questioned how she could even endure this wild Tauros ride. Her normal body should’ve easily crumpled at this point, but somehow remained intact as she struggled to buck back against the wild bull pokemon. 

But she had no interest in such a mystery - her only desire was being realized as she was literally shoved into orgasm after mind-melting orgasm. Her hands trembled and struggled as sweat covered her palms.Eventually, she couldn’t hold the bar anymore and wound up slumped over the breeding post with her arms and legs left to dangle over the floor. The Tauros’ thrusts pushed her body up until her hard, weepy nipples scraped against the cold metal rod.

“OH! OH! OOOOOH! M-MOOOOOOOOOH!!”

“TAUR!”

The Tauros slammed down and erupted in Whitney's human womb. Thick, sticky pokemon spunk stuffed inside her until it backfired out of her plugged pussy. The constant stream made her stomach swell as it peeked over her belt. Her toes curled in her boots just as her fingers flexed and flailed in her gloves. Tears flooded down her cheeks as drool poured out of her mouth.

Her swollen breasts seemed to grow more and more just as her belly did. More hot human milk rushed out of her nipples and sprayed all over the stable. She was too caught up in the pleasure of being fucked, stuffed, and milked to even care at the strange transformations that had taken hold of her.

She wasn’t sure how long she was stuck like this and getting bred by a big wild bull pokemon - long enough to flash in and out of conscious as she was trapped against the breeding post. Her eyes remained locked upright into her disheveled rosette locks as the bell peeled over and over again in her ears.

_Schloooorp_

The Tauros pulled out and shot one last fat stodgy load of cum against her bare ass. The gym cutie slumped backwards until she was on her knees on the ground. Her body crumpled down until she was face first in the bovine seed puddle.

“Hah...Haaa-aaaaah~”

Whitney rolled over and gasped for breath. The hot cum clung to her body as she struggled off her side and onto her back. She looked right at the stable rafters and gasped for much, much-needed gasps of air. Her legs trembled as fat loads of bovine cum poured down her thighs until it pooled around her feet. She let her tongue flop out and lazily lap in the puddle of jizz that had surrounded her.

“Taur-ro.”

_Whoomf_

She turned to see the Tauros roll over on the stable ground next to some empty tin pails. His cock still flopped out between his legs as his head settled on the floor. Whitney’s eyes instantly locked on the fat pink shaft that had stuffed her full and the drips of seed that leaked onto the floor. Her gaze shifted down as she looked at the little cum drops that led from her puddle to the beast, right between some hoofprints. She was unimpeded by the stream of cum that leaked out of her pussy or the swollen belly that bounced as she crawled.

“Mooooore~” she salivated and struggled up on her hands and knees. Her tongue flopped out as she loudly exhaled. Her fingers sunk into the cum as she lumbered forward and left handprints of seed in her wake.

Whitney approached the prone Pokemon with pure lust in her eyes. Each slow craw made her bell ring in her ears and quickened her pace. Eventually, she found her face pressed against the fat pink shaft

“Ro-ro-ru?”

The Tauros lifted its head and stared at the cow-printed girl with inhuman confusion. Whitney was too busy as she inhaled deeply and let her nostrils be filled with bovine musk. Her tongue flopped out and licked up the pulsing veins until she was at the tip.

The gym cutie didn’t even bristle at such a decidedly un-cute cock - not when this very same breeding stick had left her so delightfully fucked that she didn’t even have words to describe it. Her gratitude came in the form of revenant kisses, licks, and some light nibbles until every inch of his long, hard shaft was slick in her spit.

The bull pokemon slumped back down and let the human sow do as she pleased. Whitney more than took advantage of this kindness as she dove into the decadent delights before her. Her massive breasts flopped and rubbed against the shaft as she wrapped her arms around his cock and ground her cum-coated pelvis against him.

Whitney’s eyes remained glassed over as she loudly licked and slobbered against the bull dick. Her choker and bell rubbed over the veiny shaft and sent little peels through the now-quiet stable. The Tauros’ ear twitched at the sound but otherwise, it paid it no heed. Absentmindedly, she reached for a nearby pail and brought it up to her weepy bosom as she popped her lips over the tip of his dick.

_Mmwah. Mmmwah~_

Whitney cradled the tin with one hand as her other struggled to stay around his bovine cock. Her lips slobbered and bobbed against the head as she let more of his seed slide down her throat. Her titmilk sprayed into the pail as loud, sloppy slurps filled the quiet stable in a distant corner of the world...  



	2. A Butterfly's Little Bull

* * *

**_I have a Discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

_ “Pwah~ lick lick slurrrrp--aah~” _

Little Gran gasped and gripped the sheets as a wet tongue slapped against his not-so-little problem. His already foggy head spun and swarmed while an overly eager draph serviced him on her own bed. His squinted eyes glanced down and watched as she popped her lips back over his tip. “Aah! M-Mis Narmayyyyy”

Narmaya perked up and glanced towards her young captain. The same one who now barely matched her own height as she pleasured his tiny body. Her eyes were coated in lust and pure adoration as a loopy smile curled on her stuffed lips. Milk wept from her erect teats as she rubbed her breasts against his leg. The mysteries of her captain’s sudden age shift or her own sudden lactation was one she was hardly keen or content to ruminate on.

The same could be said for her new attire in fact. Never once had she ever considered to wear anything with cow print, much less combined with her heart-cut apron at that. The individual black frills swayed and shifted as she pushed her entire busty body into blowing little Gran. She shifted forward and brushed her chap-clad thighs against his bare knees while her exposed breasts leaked more and more draph milk onto him. Her thigh-high boots pushed into her bed while her choker-clad neck quivered at the taste of her dear captain’s cock. 

Narmaya shifted and bounced in delight. The large cowbell on her choker lightly peeled with every bob. Its chimes were soft to Gran but seemed to thunder through the draph’s own pointed ears. Still, she actively ignored such a distraction as her whole focus remained. She actively and eagerly sucked the young captain’s cock as if to coax out his very soul.

“M-Miss Narma-AAAH!”

The draph gasped as his crotch flew up and slammed into her face. The tip pushed into her throat as Gran pumped rope after sticky rope of potent young cum down her gullet. Narmaya’s wide eyes lidded down while she eagerly slurped and swallowed his seed with great relish. Her hands shifted under and propped up his little butt as he dangled between his elbows and toe tips in her grasp.

_ “Slurp Clang slurp sluuuurp clang slurp” _

Gran’s ear twitched as the duet of draph sucks and the cowbell assaulted him. His fingers went limp on the bed while he helplessly allowed his busty, dotting friend to snack on his spunk. His legs twitched and shivered as her cold breast milk pooled between his thighs and dripped down onto the bed below.

_ “Mmmmwah~” _

The captain collapsed down as Narmaya’s hands shifted around and squeezed his hips. He shivered in a puddle of cold tit milk while the hot, wet tongue happily lapped around his loins. His eyes stayed up in the rafters over Narmaya’s cabin while he was lost in the throes of orgasmic bliss. The first orgasm he’d had in this strange young body at that.

What could be responsible for his state - the Eternals, some queer food, or perhaps another power. Broken fleeting questions that remained unanswered to him.

_ Eeeerk _

His focus shifted down as the busty draph settled beside him. Her elbow cradled her cheek as she presented her full lactating bust to his awestruck eyes. She softly smiled as her hands reached down and grabbed her breasts. “You like these, don’t you Captain?”

Gran nodded out of reflex. Narmaya’s smile widened as she kneaded and squeezed her weepy udders. Milk splashed out of her nipples and stained her sheets and cheek. “Captain...I want you to rub them...and suck them...all to your heart’s content~”

She pushed her breast into her open mouth and latched over it. Gran gawked as the fluttering samurai suckled her own breast milk. Her other hand squeezed and pinched her nipple as more and more draph milk pooled onto the bed. A single finger broke away from her bosom and arched towards him.

Beckoned him.

Narmaya’s thigh shifted around and welcomed her young captain as he hunched beside her. He quickly seized her free tit with his mouth and sucked with great vigor. Her leg gently wrapped over his hip as she nudged him even closer to her. The breast in her mouth popped out and knocked onto Gran’s head. “A-aaah~ D-Don’t worry, big sister Narmaya’s not going anywhere~” she soothed him.

The draph's hand slipped around and smoothly stroked his cock. Her fingers glided over the modest girth with the same precision and finesse she’d use on her trusted blade. The little captain in her grasp shuddered under her touch.

_ Her _ touch. Only her touch.

Narmaya’s blissful smile took a slight turn as her lust-soaked brain was burdened with thoughts. Past yearnings and pinings for her dear Captain’s attention that had been impeded or ignored. All thoughts that had festered and grown within her as she watched their humble ship become overladen with lovely ladies that took his attention from her. The more she dwelled on this, the more her thoughts darkened and sharpened. “Gran...Gran is mine,” she growled under her breath.

“W-Wait, what?”

The draph blinked as if in confusion. Her head shook as she tried to dislodge the heady fog in her brain. A persistent sting in her ears made her wince until the wet lip on her breast made her gasp. She glanced down with wide eyes. “C-Captain Gra-?!”

Gran’s head pulled back with his mouth still latched to her teat. His sudden shift made Narmaya stumble forward and atop him. The sudden act dislodged her choker’s bell as her massive tits crashed against the cold lip. The clapper inside shuddered and bounced due to the impact and crashed against the inner bowl.

_ Clang _ !

Narmaya’s eyes drooped down as a lustful smile curled over her lips. Her hips rolled back against Gran’s hard shaft until her puffy slit brushed over his tip. Her hands wrapped around and squeezed his head as she pushed her tits right into his face. “Eh hee hee hee...I’m not gonna show you mercy~” 

Gran whimpered at the weight and her giggling as she rolled her hips down. His cock pushed her wet folds aside and into her velvet walls. The sudden pressure made the young captain gasp as more and more of her sweet, cold milk stained his mouth and cheeks.

Narmaya’s hips rolled and bounced as she impaled herself on young Gran’s sword. Each thrust sent a delightful tinge of pleasure through her addled mind. Lustful coos and pants passed through her milk and spit-stained lips as she rubbed her busty body over the boy beneath her.

“O-Oh Captain, my captain~” she sighed in pure bliss. She felt his little hands try to wrap around her back as she writhed and rolled atop him. Her hair draped down over them while the bed creaked and groaned. “O-oooh right there. Yes, that’s it. You’re making big sister feel so go-OOOD!”

His cock’s sudden twitch made the draph shoot up in delight. Narmaya’s back arched as she sprayed more and more tit milk over the boy and bed. Her hands groped and fondled her breasts as she coaxed more pleasure from her undulations. “Miss Narmaya,” he gaped in awe.

Gran’s utter focus was on the busty bladewoman as she bounced atop him. Her hands shifted and swayed under his gaze as time crawled past them. He watched her shift her arms back behind her head to let her tits bounce before him while a lustful blush dominated her cheeks.

She shifted forward and perched her hands on his chest. Her tits were trapped between her arms as her downturned nipples poured puddles of draph milk onto his stomach. Her lustful grin and licked lips seared into his brain even as she shifted back to roll her pelvis against his crotch. “Oh captain, it feels so good!” she gasped out.

“M-Mee too!” he grunted as he held her hips for dear life. The ship rocked beneath them as it banked through a rough cloud. The sudden shift toppled the two until Narmaya’s back hit the bed with Gran right over her.

“Oof!”

Narmaya’s hands wrapped around his back and head as he pumped down against her in quick, rapid strokes. His face remained planted in her cleavage as he sped up. She shuddered and drooled as she gently coaxed him on. “G-Good boy, keep moving your hips,” she pleaded.

Gran obeyed as he fucked his busty crewmate. Her bare tits bounced between his head and her arms. Her thighs stayed open as she gave him full, unfettered access to her pussy. His nuts bounced against her crotch in rhythm with the bell on her neck. “Hah...Hah. aah-haa. I-I’m so close,” she warned him.

He didn’t respond with words but deeds. His already fast hips sped up until her legs quite literally bounced above him. Narmaya’s calves clapped against her tights and rattled the young captain’s ear. His tip managed to slam into a particularly erogenous spot. The draph’s legs swiftly locked around him and forced him down until his balls smacked right against her pussy.

OOOOH GRAN!”

“NARMAYAAAAA!”

Narmaya’s eyes rolled up as her hips greedily coaxed out more and more of the captain’s cum. The same seed that bubbled in her stomach now sloshed in her womb until it leaked out of her plugged pussy. Twin geysers of cold milk fired from her tits and arched out over the edge of the bed. She collapsed down and took her fit-shaken captain with her.

_ “Haaaaaaaah~ Ha Ha Ha” _

A contentful coo passed through the cabin as the noise finally settled. Only the bell’s soft clanks could be heard thanks to the constant rhythm of her haggard gasps. Its soft chime echoed over the room, the discarded clothes, and even the tipped-over bottle of a prior meal. All this and more that barely seemed to phase the draph as she basked in post-coital bliss. “Fufu...Y-You did great,” she smiled.

_ Eeeerk Clang _

The bell clanged as she shifted up and brought her captain with her. His hands stayed around her hips as she shifted upright and patted his head. Milk smeared from her teats and down over his shoulders as he rocked himself against her. She felt his cock twitch and throb in her snatch.

He wanted more.

_ She  _ wanted more.

“Captain...We’re not done yet~”

“Uhhhh..m-muh”

Gran mumbled as she coaxed him aside. He struggled to stay up on his hands while she slid down onto the floor between his legs. Her breasts brushed against his thighs before she grabbed them and pushed them around his cock.

“A-Aah!”

Narmaya grinned as her captain shot right up. His knuckles dug into the bed while she gently rocked her tits up and down his crotch. “Oh Captain - do you like it when I sandwich you with my boobs?” she giggled.

Gran couldn’t say anything as her ministrations persisted. His tip brushed through the top of her massive mounds and disturbed the bell that hung down from her choker. Each brush from his tip made the clapper bounce and chime in the bowl.

_ Cling cling clang _

Narmaya’s grin widened as she sped up her strokes. Her hands squeezed into her tits as she sped up with every chime. The meaty slaps of skin on skin echoed in her cabin as she serviced the young captain.

_ Eeerk! _

“Wha!”

Gran gasped as he tumbled back. Narmaya’s sudden shift sent her back onto the bed as her unsuckled teat flopped down on his face. Her hand swiftly took over as she jerked and pumped him off. “Here, suck my breasts just like a baby. Take all my milk my greedy, greedy captain~” she cooed.

Gran swiftly obeyed as her strokes sped up. She could feel him twitch and throb in her hand as she rapidly rubbed him to another climax. Her smile widened as deep, delighted coos sprang from her sore throat. Her eyes gazed down on his little body with pure, unfettered adoration and desire in her shiny pools. She rubbed her chest against his body as he blindly groped and fondled for her other breast.

“Oh, Captain... _ my C _ aptain~” she licked her lips.

His fingers brushed her bell.

_ Cling. Cling. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand another one down!
> 
> Granblue is something I've wanted to tackle for a very, very long time. in truth I expected the first go to be either as a Dragalia crossover or whatever other crazy prompt ideas I tend to cook up. but somehow we've made it nearly four years before my first time personally touching this absolutely horny series with none other than its most popular waifu herself. you can't get much higher than having an officially licensed body pillow after all XD.
> 
> About this work - you may notice that some of the scenes look pretty similar to certain doujins around this very topic. You'd be right to assume that. I wanted to craft something of a unique progression out of all those however so this is what we ended up with. Be sure to check them all out online though - great art to be found.
> 
> So with this chapter I think there should be something a bit more clear - the identity of the monsters. if its not quite clear yet I'm sure by the next chapter everything will be wide open though. Anyway if you enjoyed this please lemme know either in the comments or on Discord. Till next time, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
